<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>九十年代島國爛俗故事 by HermioneHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232898">九十年代島國爛俗故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic'>HermioneHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从各种角度上来看都比较阴间的兔肉火锅炼铜文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, TRHG, tomione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>九十年代島國爛俗故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七月之前赫敏.格兰杰也曾为了保持体面而竭尽全力，她按照规定每周末去医生处报道，领取一些社区保险能够报销的药品，像驯服恶犬般企图驯服一个消化不良的胃，徒劳无用。她要做乖孩子，要像完成任务般顺水推舟地长大成人，所以努力地治疗厌食和性格缺陷，每时每刻都要压下一些毫无头绪的恨意。赫敏十二岁，太过年轻也太过老成，在学会爱人之前就尝到了自我毁灭的快意。她不懂装懂地读陀思妥耶夫斯基，结果被金发蓝眼的俄国人骗了去，花五英镑买门票要看列宁的遗体，最终被丢到伦敦郊区的马戏团看了一场猴戏。在家休养的那段时光里，母亲总把她的痛苦当成笑话讲给邻里的人听。</p><p>海风咸湿的那个夏天，她为了逃避现实去社区报名做志愿者，把自己不穿的旧衣服打包成箱捐赠给孤儿院里的孩子。除此之外她还在脑海中构思出解放家养小精灵的初步计划，因为目前缺乏行动纲领和可靠伙伴，具体的实施方案迟迟未定。韦斯莱家的双子很好心地过来劝解：您还是先关心一下自己。同院的学生们都知道她情况特殊，所以不愿对她的宏伟抱负过多指摘——或许因为他们的本性如此，又或者因为什么不可言说的格兰芬多规矩。格兰杰生性高傲，没有从长辈那里学到如何接受他人的好意，对于毫无代价的怜悯则永远不屑一顾。更何况她对比自己年长的人有一股天然的偏爱，同时却要在与自己同龄的人身上寻觅一点高高在上的优越感。</p><p>在全天下所有年满十二岁的孩子中，最让她看不惯的就是那群从同院的麻瓜学生那里学来了些半吊子的生物知识，就妄图以此证明血统隔离必要性的斯莱特林。按理来说这世上处于青春期前的儿童都愚蠢得大同小异，但会往课本扉页上写Make Slytherin Great Again的那批人却又实在蠢得出奇。赫敏与这帮子信奉利己主义的毒蛇过节很深，每年假期结束后她气喘吁吁地拎着两个沉重的棕皮箱子返校，几个喜欢见缝插针的斯莱特林便会趁机围上来对她露出挑衅的微笑：您怎么还没死啊？要说赫敏在家里的时候也确实慎重考虑过到底要不要去死，她得花整整一个晚上吞咽无处安放的恶意，而此刻反胃的感觉却比怒气要率先一步冲上了嗓子眼里。她忍住想要呕吐的强烈欲望，保持着死一样的寂静绕了过去。这并未影响到她在开学第一天时的状态，因为两小时后心地善良的格兰杰小姐会转念一想，接着以一种非常高贵的心态原谅了那群无礼之徒对自己的冒犯——毕竟她在学校里唯一可以信赖的人就来自斯莱特林。她不想迁怒到他身上。</p><p>汤姆.里德尔年纪是她的两倍，毕业后选择了留校，凭借优异的能力很快当上霍格沃茨最为年轻的教授。他教的是黑魔法防御，每周三固定在室外进行实战演练。赫敏在这一科目尚且缺乏天赋，她不擅长挥舞魔杖，因此常常不能像在其他课上一样展露自己的锋芒。幸亏里德尔先生耐心足够，他允许她下课后单独来办公室找他补习，解决学术问题或者练习魔咒，亲手辅导，高质量免费教育。同级的学生里有一大把人在黑魔法防御课上成绩欠佳，但除了她之外谁也没能获得这样宝贵的机会。赫敏不知仅靠自己平庸的表现要如何才能从那些学生中脱颖而出——这就好像在一场无形的竞赛中大获全胜，比在任何考试中夺得第一的桂冠都要令人骄傲。</p><p>自此之后她养成了每天都到里德尔教授那边去的习惯。一天的所有课程结束后办公室的大门也依旧向她打开，因此她动作迅速地在学校大厅解决晚餐，为了能多挤出一点时间与老师独处。她总把今日的作业也一并带着去，里德尔教授博学多才，就连其他科目的问题也能轻而易举地给出答案。图书馆在晚上八点前都对学生开放，但比起跟同龄人一起学习，她更愿意待在他身旁听着书写时笔尖划过纸头的声音。汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔，年纪轻轻，在校期间成绩优异，生了一张阿多尼斯的漂亮脸蛋，苍白纤细的无名指上年复一年看不到订婚戒指留下的红印。她会趁他低头阅读的机会悄悄凝视着他英俊的面庞，像在观赏博物馆里的肖像时一样带着不容亵渎的崇高敬意。</p><p>到了晚上八点全部作业都已经按计划完成，格兰杰小姐收拾好东西，从座位上站起来，语气礼貌地向教授道了别，之后拖着不合脚的皮鞋步履艰难地离开，像个摆放在商店橱窗里的瓷娃娃一样易碎。五分钟后她又折返回来，站在办公室的门口犹豫了好一会，最终不经询问自作主张地推开门走进来。她十分诚恳地解释：“对不起，先生，我只是想再多待一会。”于是里德尔教授沉默不语地笑了笑以示原谅，非常宽容地为她拉开椅子。接下来的时间里他会从书桌左边第二层的抽屉拿出一罐产自东非的茶叶，像世间所有值得尊重的长者般对她叮嘱：“以后遇到什么困难都可以来找我商量，找学校里的其他教授也可以，但你知道什么是最好的选择。”他眨了眨眼睛，而后又补充上一句：“我很喜欢你，赫敏。”唐突且古怪。更何况他用的是“赫敏”而不是“格兰杰小姐”。她点点头，小声地说了谢谢。事态变得有些严重，因为赫敏.简.格兰杰现在仍是一个喜欢叶卡捷琳娜二世和袋装可可粉的小女孩，茂密而杂乱的长发要花大量心思去管理，蹲下去的时候会发出骨骼松动的声音，十三岁生日要等到来年开学后才过。而一个成年男性不该在与一个十二岁女孩独处时对她说出那种话来。她应该在那时就意识到危险的降临，如今抽身而去还不算太晚。但他把泡好的红茶连带着白砂糖递过来，紧紧黏附在她脸上的视线透露出些许近乎无耻的真诚。举起茶杯的那一刻，她的胃刺痛着。</p><p>赫敏.格兰杰运气欠佳，因与斯莱特林的学生发生争执而被关了禁闭。她被派去档案室帮忙整理教案，在场监督的里德尔先生故意放水，允许她偷懒片刻也允许她把书或作业带进来，所以任务还算轻松。空出来的时间她自愿帮忙复查批改好的论文，学生上交的羊皮纸存放在他的住处而非办公室，于是那天她一直在他的单人宿舍里待到很晚，甚至错过了宵禁的时间。此刻是灯火熄灭的九点四十五分，如果在外面走动就会被费尔奇抓住。结束工作后两人不知所措地独处，里德尔坐在床的边缘，而她姿态僵硬地站在书桌前，一言不发地与他对上目光，就像她与学校里所有同龄的男孩相处时一样彬彬有礼，永远保持合适距离。赫敏把格子裙拉到膝盖以下、让布料紧贴皮肤，然后不合时宜地想起同寝室的拉文德.布朗和帕瓦蒂.佩蒂尔曾在背地里对着同院的学生说她是个爱往男人身上贴的贱货。她绞着手指，大腿紧并，小心翼翼地舔舐嘴唇上的死皮。</p><p>她的脑袋止不住地开始发晕。汤姆.里德尔眼神敏锐，在她失去意识之前及时扶住她的肩膀，像在安抚哭泣的婴儿一样将她抱到怀里。她把头抵在他的胸膛上，回忆起麻瓜小学里发放的卫生手册有讲过：不要轻易与任何成年人进行肢体接触。但她并没有动弹，因为里德尔教授温和而可敬，永远乐意充当一位品行端正的标杆。他松开双臂，态度从容地请她脸部朝下趴到枕头边。赫敏吞咽口水，犹豫了一秒，然后照做。因为她不想让他失望。接着他骑上来，沉甸甸的重量忽然压在她的膝关节处，像用铁丝钉住动物标本一样将她死死固定在床上。他的皮带是一条黑色的毒蛇，在不经意间慢慢地缩紧，最后几乎要把她的手腕硬生生给掰断。里德尔抚摸着她柔软的脸颊，像正在吞食猎物的巨蟒一般轻声嗫嚅：没关系，不要害怕，我不会伤害你的，无论如何都不会......</p><p>赫敏闭上眼睛，盘旋在心头的恨意最终化为一声无奈的叹息。刹那间一个极其恶毒的念头钻进她的脑袋：如果能让其他任何一个女孩来代替她受苦，那么自己就可以摆脱这地狱般的命运了。如果一切没有离经叛道得如此彻底，那么赫敏.格兰杰仍会是一位惹人生厌的万事通，不懂变通、固执己见，永远追求在每门功课上做到极致，无时无刻不想拯救深陷苦难的家养小精灵。等到十四五岁，她也许还会去大城市参加物理竞赛，每天下午三点从酒店的前台领取一小杯免费的枫叶止咳糖浆和一包进口蔓越莓饼干用来充饥。但事实就是此刻她被最敬爱的里德尔教授压在身下夺去了处子之身，因为这一切的一切残忍得过分不真实，所以她从一开始就放弃了挣扎，好让脑海里所有歇斯底里的怒气和尖锐的嘶吼赶快消失殆尽。她没有流泪，也没有在心中暗自向上帝或父母求救，就好像这是一次完全出于她本意的浪漫约会。在月亮完全被乌云遮盖以后，她忽然想起没有任何一只蝴蝶能够在粉身碎骨之前逃离蛛网织成的陷阱。</p><p>她破碎得很彻底。在那之后赫敏.格兰杰的精神状态变得更加糟糕，她会在昏昏欲睡的午后突然发狂，握着水果刀把手臂内侧的皮肉一道一道切开，动作利落如同在处理砧板上失去意识的鳕鱼。于是整个夏天她都必须穿着长袖，手臂还要裹紧两层纱布，为了不让人看到那些触目惊心的疤痕。全霍格沃茨只有一个人知道这一切的真相——汤姆.里德尔经常把她叫到办公室去跟他上床，偶尔也好心帮她调配一些用以疗伤的草药。他们做表面师生、地下情人，在雾气朦胧的深夜里肆无忌惮地通奸，又恒久在众人面前装得相敬如宾。赫敏.格兰杰，因为害怕自己的名声会被败坏得一干二净，不得不对所有肮脏的秘密守口如瓶。在一场麻瓜的宴会中他们冒充父女，她像个没有生命的玩偶般坐在他的大腿上，巧克力色的瞳孔中泛出一点不留痕迹的恶心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>